


A Rough Night

by Kekegirl30



Category: One Piece
Genre: Caught?, M/M, Sex, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kekegirl30/pseuds/Kekegirl30
Summary: During Luffy's sleepover, Ace can't seem to keep his mind straight, so when everyone else is asleep, Ace convinces his boyfriend to have sex with him. The only problem is not getting caught.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	A Rough Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen in love with tbis ship, anyways I hope you like it.

It definitely wasn't supposed to happen like this. Law should've fought against this man harder, but when fighting against Ace, it's almost impossible to win. So now here they are. At Luffy's sleepover. Everybody else is sleeping while Law is pulling his pants down so his raging erection can finally be released.

"See, I told you this was gonna be a good Idea baby~." Ace purred. Law rolled his eyes as a blush crept up on his cheeks. Ace was always bold but today, he was extra ballsy. "J-just shut up and do it already before someone wakes up and catches us doing this." Law bashed. Ace didn't mind how aggressive Law was being, in fact it only made him more eager. "Don't worry baby, I'll hurry." Ace smirked. Law could tell the other male was up to something with the little smirk that appeared on his face. But after all these years of knowing one another, Law can never figure what scheme Ace is trying to pull.

Ace wrapped his slender fingers around the large piece of manhood that was in front of him. He was very eager but he also wanted to make the older male fall apart a bit. Ace also kind of enjoyed that there was a possibility of getting caught. Ace slowly licked the tip of Law's cock. Causing the other male to slowly move his head back against the wall. Law bit his bottom lip. He knew what Ace was doing. And Law hated that it was working. Ace looked at Law through half lidded eyes. Suddenly Ace felt hands grab his hair and push his head down. Ace loved when Law got aggressive with him so Ace let out a greedy moan and he caught up with Law's fast and aggressive pace as he fondled Law's ball sack.

Law tried to be quiet but he couldn't help moaning out Ace's name. Ace let go of Law's cock with a wet popping sound.

"D, please let me ride your cock." Ace moaned. Law's eyes went wide. "Ace-ya, that's dangerous."Law proclaimed. Ace pouted. "But D, please?" Ace begged. Ace resorted straight to puppy dog eyes and Law just couldn't resist.

"Fine, but try to make it quick baby, I don't want anybody to wake up and see this." Law grumbled. Ace smiled with glee as he quickly jumped up one Law's lap.

Law moved Ace's hole above his cock. 

"D wait, I'm not prepared yet." Ace complained but Law quickly shut Ace up with a kiss.

Law took out two of his fingers in Ace's mouth and Ace greedily coated the two fingers in saliva. Once his fingers were fully coated, Law stuck them up Ace's ass earning a hearty moan from the eccentric male. 

Law moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, constantly hitting Ace g-spot. Ace felt embarrassed that he was already over the edge just by feeling Law's fingers, but they barely got to have sex since Law was always busy with his studies.

Law took out his finger causing Ace to let out a whine. 

Law lifted Ace's hips and lowered the smaller male down on his erection. Ace moaned out loudly while arching his back. He always enjoyed feeling Law's length, but this time it felt better oddly enough. Maybe it was the fact that they could get caught, whatever it was, Ace decided not to think about it too much as he began riding Law's cock. It felt like heaven. Law changed the angle and Ace began seeing stars. He knew he was supposed to be quiet, but how could he do that when Law was hitting the spot that made him see stars.

Ace started moaning and Chanting out Law's name, causing Law to get startled. He quickly shoved his tongue down the younger males throat.

Ace rolled his eyes in the back of his head. Every thrust was deeper than the last and it felt godly. Law always knew how to work his body overtime.

Suddenly Law couldn't hold it back anymore. He came deep inside his lover while they came down from the orgasim they had together. Law grabbed a few tissues and they cleaned each other up.

After cleaning up, Ace cuddled up against Law. Even if Law didn't want to admit it, he enjoyed feeling Ace's warm body after a long night of fooling around. Law pulled the blanket over them and they fell asleep on top of Law's sleeping bag.

  
  


Too bad for Law that sleep was cut short, because as soon as morning hit, everyone started teasing them for their rough night. 

Guess they weren't as quiet as they thought.

**The end.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it was a bit short vut I decided to come up with a little series for this pair so stay tuned. And I hope everyone is safe.


End file.
